Lee Hatake (Fallen)
' Fallen Lee Hatake '''(also known as Future Lee or The Fallen II) ''is Lee Hatake from the timeline of the Fallen Prime. He lived in an apacolyptic future in which all of his closest friends and allies died by the hands of the original Fallen. History As with the mainstream version, this Lee was the son of Konoha's White Fang, Sakumo Hatake and Sasuke's aunt, Shura Uchiha. After his birth, Lee and his mother moved next door to his grandparents and Kakashi, and his father had a daughter named Arisu Hatake before his death. Shura gave birth to a daughter, Megumi , and after being stalked by a mysterious clan of ninja, her daughter was adopted by the Senju clan, and Lee was sent to live with his grandparents. Shura is presumed to be deceased, but her exact condition is unknown, as the Uchiha clan was wiped out before Lee's birth, yet his mother survived. At age 3, Lee and his grandparents moved to Sunakagure ( the Sand Village) and lived there for 7 years. During his time in the Sand Village, Lee learned Chakra control from the Sand elders and met a girl named Rayne. He lived in the Sand Village up to age 10. He and Rayne became close but before they could date, Lee had to move back to Konoha to live with his brother, Kakashi. During the trip to Konoha, Lee ran into Ben Tennyson and they soon became friends after Ben transformed into Fourarms to save Lee from a falling tree caused by a storm. When Lee returned to Konoha, he was enrolled in the Ninja Academy. At the academy, Lee met his soon-to-be best friend and rival, Rig Hyuga, and learned the Rasengan from Naruto 3 years prior to graduation. He also studied with Kakashi to learn weapon skills and other techniques to help graduate the Academy, but spent most of his time training with Naruto. He awakened his Sharingan at age 13, which helped his Ninjutsu progress much quicker than it had before, mastering the Rasengan to where he didn't need to summon Shadow Clones, but preferred to as that method would form it more quckly. After graduating the Academy at age 15, he was assigned to Sasuke Uchiha as Rig was assigned to Neji. Neji Hyuga had been the Hokage in this timeline. He trained with Sasuke and was assigned to a battle with Rig Hyuga. He lost this battle and became angry. The next day Sasuke was revealed to be evil and he attacked Konoha. Lee managed to help Naruto fight him off long enough for Rig, Kakashi and Neji to arrive. The combined efforts of Kakashi and Neji managed to kill Sasuke, and Lee was ranked up to Chunin for his help. Lee was then taken to be Naruto's student and began training with him. One night, Lee is bonded with a symbiote and challenges Rig Hyuga the next day. After yet another defeat by Rig, Lee abandoned the symbiote as it couldn't make him strong enough. He returned to his training with Naruto and learned Sage Jutsu, believing it to be exactly what he needed. After mastering the Sage techniques, Lee was surprised when the Akatsuki suddenly appeared and kidnapped Naruto. Lee, alongside Kakashi and two new allies, Nero and Hirudo Crescent, jumped through the portal after them. They arrived in another universe, which Lee recognized as Super Smash Bros, a realm composing of many video games and other fictional characters and realities. After defeating Bowser and Ganondorf, the Hatake and Crescent brothers learned that Naruto had been taken to Hogwarts. They set off for Hogwarts and managed to free Naruto, but soon ended up in a battle with Voldemort. With the combined efforts of Shinobis and Saiyans they easily wounded Voldemort, but couldn't kill him. Harry Potter arrived and finished the deed and they soon prepared to return to their home universe. Voldemort told them that "when the two worlds collide, the Fallen will rise again.." The experience Lee gained from the battles with Bowser, Ganondorf, and Voldemort allowed him to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan (as he technically grew up with these iconic characters, they count as someone close to him). He and Kakashi used the Kamui as Harry tried to Apparate and the Crescent Brothers attempted a new form of Instant Transmission. The combined energies of these reality-warping techniques caused the worlds to shake and collapse on one another, literally combining them into one. Harry left to investigate as the Shinobi and Crescent Bros set off after Rig Hyuga joined them. They met up with Link and a Soul Reaper at a temple in the surrounding forest. The Soul Reaper was Jon Kurosaki and he showed them that Voldemort's words were part of a prophecy that said that Lee was the Chosen One. Everyone was reluctant to believe this but they were soon transported into the future to find a way to return home. Jon told them that they would need to find Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, two powerful swords that could restore the universes as well as defeat the Fallen. After a grueling search they found Algol and challenged him for the swords. From the combined powers of Jon's Raikiri Tensho, Nero and Hirudo's Big Bang Kamehameha combo, Rig's Chidori Rotation, Lee and Naruto's Rasenshurikens and Kakashi's Lightning Blade, they managed to defeat Algol. The Jonin and Saiyans felt they should have the swords, but Jon handed them to Lee as he was the "Chosen One". They soon set off to find the "Fallen" that everyone was talking about. They came across Darth Vader and a Conduit known as the Beast. Jon quickly dispatched of Vader with a Getsuga Tensho, while the combinations of Rig's Chidori Vortex and Nero's Nexus Portals managed to make quick work of The Beast. The seven heroes soon arrived in a room and saw what appeared to be a Saiyan. This Saiyan turned out to have been an Android that had been trapped in this universe for many years and collected that powers of many fallen warriors and other beings throughout the universes. The combination of both dimensions awakened him and he began feeding off of their energies the moment the heroes were sent to the future. He then transformed. He became a hulking mass similar to a Legendary Super Saiyan, took on features of a Super Saiyan 4 and grew SS3 length hair that spread out like wings. This Android-Saiyan creature turned out to be the Fallen. As they prepared to fight, each of the heroes went into an awakened form. Lee Hatake went into a Soul Swords release and Mangekyo Sharingan form, Rig Hyuga to his Byakugan state, Jon Kurosaki in his Visored form, Kakashi in his Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto in a Controlled Jinchuriki form, Nero in a Jenova cells-enhanced Super Saiyan form, and Hirudo in a Kaioken-enhanced Super Saiyan form. Lee summoned Shadow Clones to combat the Fallen while his allies prepared their techniques. The Fallen easily destroyed his clones, but was too distracted to notice the heroes' plan. Nero and Rig teamed up as Nero opened several Nexus Portals that Rig prepared to run his Chidori Vortex through. Jon charged up a Raikiri Tensho alongside Kakashi who charged up a Double Lightning Quake. Naruto distracted the Fallen by charging a Tailed Rasenshuriken while Hirudo flew above the battlefield and began charging a massive Super Spirit Bomb. Lee created a Chidori Shuriken from his Spirit Rasenshuriken and Chaos Chidori. The Fallen appeared to be onto this attack, but couldn't stop it in time. Using Nexus Portals, Nero and Rig fired several consecutive Big Bang Attacks and Chidori Vortexes, respectively, after Kakashi launched the Fallen upward with the Double Lightning Quake. Lee and Naruto both launched their Jutsu Shurikens at the Fallen, and the attacks all collided at once. Hirudo suddenly strikes with Super Spirit Bomb after each hero teleported to add some of their techniques into the mix. Nero transported everyone a million miles away with Nexus Portals and the explosion that ensued covered a radius of ten thousand miles, with a crater twice as large. The heroes, believing to have won, went forth to celebrate their victory and restore the universes. Before they can celebrate, however, the Crescent Brothers and Jon suddenly sense an immense power level. Looking up, just a few feet away, they see the Fallen, still alive, but missing his right arm, left leg, with a gaping hole in his stomach, and half his face gone. The heroes are shocked to see this and the Fallen, screaming that they haven't won yet, begins to regenerate and undergoes a transformation. With no other choice, the Crescent Brothers fuse with the Potara Earrings and become Super Saiyan 3 Nerudo as Jon slips into his Full Hollow form. Flying into the air, Nerudo charges a Final Big Bang Kamehameha as Jon fires up a Raikiri-enhanced Cero. Lee and Naruto form a Spirit Bomb-sized Rasenshuriken as Kakashi awakens his Susano'o and Rig forms a Kirin. Kakashi and Rig form the Susano'o Kirin that grabs the Giant Rasenshuriken as if it was a weapon. The Final Big Bang Kamehameha and Cero fuse into a single beam as the Susano'o Kirin runs with the Giant Rasenshuriken and the moves collide with each other. Lee, sensing the danger, tries to warn his allies, but no one listens, except for Kakashi. In a last-ditch effort to save them, Kakashi summons another Susano'o, but is only able to protect Lee and partially conceal himself. The Fallen releases a Final Explosion and the force of all the attacks creates a massive explosion that destroys the entire planet, leaving their battlefield just a small area floating through space. Lee awakens to find Naruto, Nero, Hirudo, Rig, Jon, and his childhood friend Rayne, dead. He loses sight of the Fallen, but sees Kakashi struggling a few feet away. Lee manages to get to his feet and runs over to Kakashi, only to find him severed at the waist and his mask ripped, revealing his face. Lee tries to help Kakashi, but his brother is beyond the ability to recover and transplants his left eye to Lee, awakening Lee's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi dies telling Lee to not give up and that the Fallen is still alive. Upon Naruto's death, the Nine-Tailed Fox is released and begins to rampage the celestial island. Angered by the death of everyone, Lee uses the added Chakra given by Kakashi's Sharingan to revive the Fourth Hokage. The Fallen is seen a mile away, apparently vastly weakened by his attack and seizing the oppurtunity, Lee asks the Fourth Hokage to help him, thinking that the Fourth can control the Nine Tails. The Fourth uses the Reaper Death Seal and seals the Nine Tails into Lee's body, which confuses Lee. As the Fourth dies from the technique, he tells Lee to avenge Naruto and the others and that he can control the Nine Tails due to his Sharingan. The weakened Fallen limps over to Lee, boasting that there is nothing that he can do and due to having absorbed Saiyan DNA, The Fallen will just become stronger and the sacrifices of Lee's allies were all in vain. Angered by these words, Lee unleashes the full power of the Soul Swords, his Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Nine Tailed Fox. In this Nine Tailed form, Lee is able to absorb the remaining energies from his fallen friends and brutally attacks the Fallen, literally ripping him apart, piece by piece. The Fallen brags that he'll just regenerate, to which Lee shoots him with a full-powered Tailed Beast Bomb, completely annihilating the Fallen. Afterward, Lee reverts to his normal form and is driven to hatred by all the negative energy that he now hosts. Using the Soul Swords, he permanently fuses the two Universes and is met by Madara Uchiha. Madara reveals that he was in control of the Fallen and requests that Lee join him. Lee then effortlessly kills Madara and takes his Sharingan, awakening a whole new level of Sharingan. He returns to the past to kill Ben Tennyson and takes his Ultimatrix as a souvenir. Lee then scans that Fallen's remains into the Ultimatrix and uses the Fallen's form as a disguise. Now bent on revenge and hatred, this timeline's Lee Hatake dubs himself as The Fallen. After dubbing himself the new Fallen, Lee returns to before anything began. He noticed that in the past, Soul Reapers, Saiyans, and Shinobi all lived in separate dimensions, but could freely travel through each one. Using the Soul Swords, he combined the universes to save them the trouble. After this, he finds the Fallen Prime's Cybertronian remains and destroys them before Dr. Gero can find them. Little does he know that these tweaks alter more than his own past. Nero and Hirudo's pasts are altered to the point that Nero swears vengeance on the Uchiha and Hirudo falls under the Akatsuki's control. He meets with the past Madara and Sasuke Uchiha and requests that they form a new Akatsuki as the old one is dying out. Madara reluctantly agrees and Sasuke is turned over to Konoha as Madara creates a clone that Kakashi kills, ending the Fourth Shinobi World War earlier than originally planned. Fallen Lee and Madara recruit a few members. Lee then returns to Sunagakure under the guise of Gomatoshi Shinjiro, a Jonin that becomes a mentor to Lee's childhood self. A few years later he transforms into a ghostly version of Jiraiya and makes it that Kakashi becomes Hokage, making his training run easier. Watching over his younger self, Fallen Lee sets up many events to make himself more powerful and battle-ready. He revives Itachi Uchiha and sends him after Konoha. Then he releases aliens in Tokyo as well as breaking Naruto's control over the Nine-Tails. He then defeats Darth Vader and The Beast before the Universal Fusion and travels through Cross-Time to recruit Starkiller's Sith Stalker incarnation as well as the evil Cole MacGrath. Afterward he gains control of Voldemort's mind and revives Sasuke Uchiha after his younger self had killed the latter. He allows his younger self to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan early and prepares for the Universal Fusion to take place. The Fusion takes place as planned, although many events have been altered significantly, such as his younger self traveling through the portal alone instead of with Kakashi and the Crescent Bros. After the crossing of dimensions, Fallen Lee casts a Genjutsu on his younger self. In the disguise of the Fallen Prime's Cybertronian form, he warns his younger self of the danger to come. His Genjutsu is then broken by the past Jon Kurosaki and he travels back to the future. When his younger self arrives to the future, Fallen Lee faces him in battle as he wishes to see how powerful he is. He reverts to human form and holds back as his younger self displays his powers. After a long period of observing his younger self's fighting style, Fallen Lee attempts to kill him with the Reaper Death Seal, but instead kills a clone and faces his own death. Before he dies, he uses another Genjutsu to shown the past Lee most of his story and tells him that Madara Uchiha will be in his statue at the Final Valley. His younger self didn't understand this warning, but developed a respect for Fallen Lee and set off to restore the universe. Fallen Lee then died and met up with his fallen friends in the afterlife of his timeline Gallery Fallen Lee SCV.jpg|Fallen Lee as he appears in Soul Calibur V Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Heroes in Brawl Legends Category:Villains in Brawl Legends Category:Evil Counterparts